


Risky Pinterest

by Saddlebreed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cop!Levi, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddlebreed/pseuds/Saddlebreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren decides to try something out Jean showed him on Pinterest, will Officer Ackerman share his humor or will he be calling his sister from jail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Pinterest

**Author's Note:**

> Read this post on Pinterest and thought it would be funny to read a one shot using Levi and Eren. I have a weak shot for Cop Levi so what better excuse do I need. ^^ Enjoy.

“Fuck!” Eren growled, noticing the flashing red and blue lights in his rear view mirror. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road, putting his car in park as he sunk back into his seat to wait for the cop to get out and tell him what he did wrong. A thought snuck into his mind, one tumbler post that Jean had showed him before he left the horseface’s house crawled to the front of his mind. Green eyes flickered to the rear view mirror, noticing the car door open and a uniformed officer stepping out. Throwing caution to the wind, he decide it was a due or die moment, because if he came home with one more ticket, his sister would really kill him. At least he would have a story to tell the guys if he got hauled off to jail.

When the officer stepped up to his rolled down window, Eren almost lost his nerve. While noticeably short, this male was by no means like the ones that had pull him over before. He was slim, but muscular as evident by his biceps and the way he filled out his uniform, with black hair styled in an undercut and pale skin. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. When his mouth opened to speak, no doubt to ask for Eren’s info, Eren was quick to cut his off as the plan was put into action. “If you wanted to sell me tickets to the Maria’s Policemen’s ball, there are easier way to do it.”

The officer stopped for a moment, thin eyebrows furrowing before he opened his mouth and spoke in a low voice that sent wonderful tingles up Eren’s spine. “Maria policemen don’t have balls.” The Officer, Ackerman going by the name plate pinned to his chest, froze has he realized just what he said before breaking out in a chuckle, lips turning up at the corners.

Eren couldn’t believe that worked as he tried to suppress his own laugh that was bubbling up in his stomach. Terror seized him a moment later as the officer leaned down, pulling his sunglasses off to reveal eyes the color of the shiny gun strapped to his hip. “Clever boy, aren’t you?” Eren said nothing as he stared at the pale officer that he knew would be visiting his dreams tonight ticket or no ticket, but he couldn’t stop the blush that formed on his tan cheeks. Apparently, the officer noticed too because his smirk widened, taking on a devilish grin. “If you’d like to see whether or not I actually have balls, give me a call.” He spoke in a low and husky voice as a card was pulled out and a message scribbled on it before pale fingers held it out, but after a moment of not moving, the officer put the card between Eren’s plump lips, eyes lingering a moment longer then was necessary. With one last smirk and a wink, Officer Ackermen strolled back to his car, slid in and drove away, leaving a stunned green eyed male to watch his patrol car disappear around the corner.

When his brain started working again, Eren’s face went tomato red as he was finally able to process what happened before he grabbed the card stuck between his lips and read the elegant writing on the card.

_If you’re curious to find out, Levi_

He swallowed hard, eyes roaming over the ten digits at the bottom before a smirk broke out on his own face and his hands grabbed his cellphone and typed out a quick message before he could chicken out.

_I’m curious. What time does your shift end?_

He hit send before putting his car into drive and going home, pulling into his drive way not long after. Grabbing his phone, he noticed the light flashing to tell him he had a new message, realizing he had turned the volume off earlier and had failed to turn it back up. He unlocked the phone and his heart couldn’t help but skip a beat as he read the message Levi had wrote back.

_I get off at 6. I can satisfy your curiosity all night long at my place._

After that was an address. He knew he shouldn’t, most people would have more common sense to not go back to some strangers place, but the blood that should have been in his head had rushed south. He wrote back a quick See you then before rushing in the house to get ready. He would have to make sure to thank Jean and his tumbler obsession later, but for now, he had date with Officer Ackerman to get ready for.


End file.
